


All Rainbows

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All rainbows have their end, if you can find them. An epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I saw the movie in theatres. No idea why it wasn't posted already, sorry.

It had been twenty years.

She was older, maybe wiser, and a little more jaded than when they first met – but none of it mattered. Twenty years she had devoted to building their bridge, rebuilding the rainbow, and  _finally_  it was done. She stepped back. Every wire and switch was in place, the whole set-up right where it all began in the middle of a New Mexico desert.

_Click_. The only sound to indicate that anything had changed, the only warning that her world would never be the same; and a blinding flash gave way to a wind tunnel laced in lightning which coalesced into the otherworldly vision that had haunted her day and night for twenty long years.

"Thor," she breathed on something like a sob.

He smiled and he was older, too, but that smile was the same. His armor gleamed under the bridge light and the stars and there were grey hairs in his mane of wild blonde. Twenty years and he still made her feel like a clumsy teenager with her first crush – she smiled, took two steps forward, and was wrapped in his arms again.

He spoke into her hair as he clutched her like he would never get enough, "I knew you would find a way, my Jane." Then she was laughing and crying and he was holding her so perfectly and it was all too much, but he swept her up off her feet and swung her around in a show of his old spontaneity, laughing, too. It was everything she'd dreamed.

When they settled once more, she leaned back in his embrace and spoke through the smile that wouldn't fade, "So, you missed me, then?" His booming laugh filled the canyon and resounded over the thunder above them.

"So much, Jane. So very much." She believed it. She'd never seen a man look at anything but the love of his life the way Thor looked at her.

He held her at his side then and smiled down upon her. "Let me show you. It is late, I know, but…" She was lost for only a moment when the wind pulled in tight about them and she was too dizzy to see anything, but then a kingdom of gods and soaring gold unfolded before her—

"Welcome, to Asgard."


End file.
